


Girlfriend's Reward

by ThatLewdWriter



Series: Blake and Yang [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Deepthroat, Eating out, Explicit Sex, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Risky creampies, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, commission, cross-posted on HentaiFoundry, futa Yang, impregnation risk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLewdWriter/pseuds/ThatLewdWriter
Summary: Kali's happy for Blake - Yang is an awesome girlfriend. There was nothing not to like, and she approves. It's just a little awkward that she can hear her fucking her daughter in the next room over every night, but that's okay. And, sure, it's  also awkward that Blake wants to reward Yang with a threesome with Kali, but she won't do that. Absolutely not. What is she, a Faunus in heat?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Kali Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Blake and Yang [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047844
Comments: 9
Kudos: 101





	Girlfriend's Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for Chokeaf
> 
> Implied cheating, if only because Kali is, y'know, married. Also, parent/daughter incest action.

* * *

Kali was happy for Blake. She'd brought herself home a girlfriend, and all Blake did was gush about her. She talked about how wonderful she was, how attentive she was, how beautiful she was; the normally reserved and quiet cat Faunus was happier than Kali could have ever expected her, and she was happy for it. It was a beautiful thing to see her daughter so excited, hearts in her eyes and ears flush back as she stared lovingly at her girlfriend across the table in the mornings, or with their hands clasped together in the quiet moments walking or sitting around. 

Her girlfriend, Yang Xiao Long, was just as nice as Blake gushed about, too. She was a tall, muscular girl, clearing a good head on Kali and a few inches over Blake - just enough for her to tilt her head up when she was close enough. Her shoulders were broad, her arms lined with neatly-toned muscles, and her waistline curving and thick - a well-built girl, perhaps the most so that Kali had ever seen. It did nothing to mask her femininity, for the width of her hips and the outrageous swell of her breasts were remarkable. She had curves for days, as Blake giggled - _giggled_ , Kali never thought she'd see the day - and she was a beauty to boot, with a gorgeous face and rich blonde hair that appeared as if it were sculpted. 

She was a catch, that was for sure. Of course, Kali thought her daughter was, too, but Yang was quite a girl. Rough around the edges, brash, and a little brusque, but she was still respectful and well-mannered all the same. She helped around the Belladonna manse, and was respectful and polite, in her own cocky and forward manner. She was nice, attentive, and attractive - a great match for her daughter, and Kali was beyond proud. She was happy for them both, and her heart swelled to see them together 

Even though she sometimes heard a bit more than she wanted to hear. The walls of the Belladonna house were thin in classic Menagerie style, and sounds carried easily - especially between their bedrooms. Some nights she would lay awake, biting her lips, listening to the sounds of a headboard bashing against the adjacent wall, and the not at all subtle sounds of her daughter screaming out Yang's name in the midst of pleasure. She was happy, too, that she had a good sex life - it made a happy household - but hearing it was... odd. It made her all too painfully aware of how empty her side of the bed was with her husband gone so often, and just how needy she was left.

She was a Faunus, after all, and a cat one, at that. 

Still, she plastered a smile on her face even though her daughter must have known that her cat-like, Faunus-level hearing would have heard everything in perfect detail. She smiled as she watched the two interact so lovingly, content that her daughter had found the perfect girlfriend, the best possible match for her. They made quite the pair - tall, dark, handsome Blake, and boisterous, buxom, and athletic Yang. A dynamic, conflicting pair. 

"I just want to thank her," Blake had told her one morning, when mother and daughter were in the kitchen side-by-side. "She's so kind and loving, and I just... want to say thanks for giving me the perfect relationship."

"That's not how relationships work, honey," she had giggled in turn, patting a dark head of hair in a motherly fashion. 

"But she's so attentive to me," Blake replied in turn, running her tongue over her lips. "She's always doing what I like, and goes out of her way. I want to repay the favour. Reward her for being so - so Yang."

"That's adorable," she'd said, and she had honestly meant it. 

"She likes you, you know," Blake had said, eyes scanning her mother up and down in a way that made Kali shift. "She thinks you're really attractive."

"I - thank you?" Kali had been bemused. "That's always nice to hear from a younger woman, I suppose."

And Blake had just shaken her head. "I mean, she thinks you're hot. I know you're her type, and I think it'd be a really awesome reward for her if we both slept with her.”

Her daughter’s deadpan deliveries and sly expressions always made piercing through her emotions and intentions difficult, but Kali had never really been stumped until then. “Beg pardon?”

“A threesome,” Blake suggested, all too casually. “You, me, and Yang. We’ll surprise her by waiting on the bed, and she’ll walk in. She’ll _love_ it.”

Kali could really only blink, mind blank. “...Ah, I don’t understand.”

Blake had turned herself against the kitchen counter, leaning into it and stretching her arms above her head all too casually. Her lean body was displayed before Kali, and because of the very short cut of her top, her flat, taut belly was flashed in full. “I know Yang’s been staring at you, and she’s told me how hot you are. And she’s a great lover, don’t get me wrong, but a handful for one person… so, I figure, why not treat her to a threesome with her girlfriend and her mom? I know she wants to fuck you, and this way it’s so much hotter.”

“Blake,” Kali had protested, head shaking. Her mind was befuddled and confused, the directness of her daughter’s words and the delivery of them making her frown in consternation. “That is entirely out of the question, and wholly inappropriate. Your sex life is of no concern to me, and I don’t care if your girlfriend finds me - attractive. Frankly, I don’t think I approve of such - such womanizing thoughts.”

Blake had smiled, her head tilting down and sending curls of rich black down over the round sweeps of her cheeks. She pushed off from the counter with feline grace, far more elegant in her movements than Kali, and slipped around the plate-washing form of her mother. In a parody of what her husband would do, Blake set her hands on Kali’s wide, motherly hips, and her chin leaned in to set itself on the crook of a shoulder. 

“Come on, mom,” Blake’s voice had been a purr. “I know that dad hasn’t been home lately, and he’s left you alone… for a long time, in fact. People talk, and things were the same before I left for Beacon. And I know you can hear me and Yang at night - and you should know that I can hear you perfectly clear, too. All those hushed breaths and exploring fingers…”

“What I do in the privacy of my own room is my own business,” Kali had protested, but even in hindsight the words felt weak and unconvincing. 

“It doesn’t have to be a private thing.” Blake’s hands had drawn circles into her hips, making Kali shudder involuntarily. “You can have fun, once and a while. I _know_ you’ve been looking at Yang just as much as I do, and I like it. She is hot, and I like knowing that _other_ people know that.”

Blake had leaned in and drew a shiver from Kali. Her neck was sensitive, and it had been far too long since anyone had done anything to elicit such sensations from her. “You’d be the perfect thank-you gift. Yang’s right - you’re a MILF, and you’d look great in our bed.”

“Blake,” she’d hissed, “don’t say such things -”

“But they’re true.” Blake purred, sending a sympathetic, subvocal rumble through Kali. “Aren’t you curious, mom, about how good Yang is? You hear her fucking the bed into the wall every night, and with how thin these walls are, I know dad never did that for you. Don’t you wonder what a good fuck would be like?”

Shamefully, Kai’s voice had faltered entirely. “I…”

“One night, as my present to my girlfriend,” Blake had pressed on, seeing her weakness and pouncing on it. “And it’ll be the best night you’ve had in years, I promise.”

The problem was that Kali _did_ want that. She’d never thought of her daughter in any sexual light, and she wasn’t one to cheat or sleep around, but she was deprived and needy. She felt it deep in her body, an ache of dissatisfaction that Faunus weren’t known for containing very well. It didn't help at all that her daughter had brought home such a good-looking stud of a girl, who’s scent alone exuded a primal virility that sent her senses tingling - all of which was reinforced by the sounds she heard at night. It was beyond attractive, and though Kali didn’t dwell on it, Blake’s words awoke that age-old desire inside her. 

And so, Kali said yes. A timid and hesitant yes, a voice inside her that said _this is wrong,_ while another urged her on. She was terribly unsure - _what was she doing, sleeping with her daughter and her girlfriend?_ Her mind asked, leaving her to gnaw on her lip. She was acting like a Faunus schoolgirl in the middle of a rut, but she couldn’t help herself. She was curious, and was often said, curiosity killed the cat - but satisfaction brought it back. 

* * *

“You’re going to love this, mom,” Blake assured her, hands combing through Kali’s short, black hair. “Trust me.”

“I don’t know if I should be doing this,” Kali replied, nervous and hesitant. And yet, though the words spilled from her lips, she sounded unsure about them, too. She had, after all, come into the girl’s room of her own volition, her body dress in a simple nightgown. Under the sheer silk she had on an impressive set of lingerie, and the entire time she’d put it on she had tried not to think about what she’d been doing. She’d only felt a thrill that she was finally putting it to good use, instead of letting it languish in a drawer - but the fact that she was putting it on for her daughter and her girlfriend was… something she tried to avoid.

She also tried to avoid looking at Blake, who had an equally slutty get-up on. Lace panties and a bra that looked almost exactly like her halter-top, with lacy straps running around her neck and crisscrossing over her ribcage, covering far more of her skin than a bra normally would but looking entirely insubstantial for it. Her youthful cleavage was propped up nicely, and the modest curve of her hips and the narrow flare of her waist was outlined perfectly by the clinging straps of cloth. She had a beautiful body, if modest in her shape; she had yet to fill out to Kali’s motherly curves.

“Of course you should,” Blake purred, rubbing a hand along her shoulders. The young girl was practically bouncing with excitement, though it was subdued as always. She was acting like someone about to throw a surprise party, and Kali would have found it adorable, had the surprise not involved a threesome where the two were going to get fucked. “It’s going to be wonderful, mother, I promise. Yang’s just so great.”

She sighed dreamily, her normal Blake-like attitude falling away in the face of her adoration. “Oh, she’s going to be _so_ surprised, and so happy. Mmmm… I can’t wait to see what she wants to do with us.”

Yang was in the shower, and had been for some time. She took a long, _long_ time in there, purportedly for her hair-care routine, and every time she walked out she did so in a rush of steam that was far too hot for human skin and with a look that could only be described as _perfect._ She didn’t even wear makeup insofar as Kali could tell, but she was a knockout. 

“This isn’t right,” Kali murmured, biting her lip and pressing her thighs together. “I shouldn’t be - we shouldn’t be doing this -”

“It’s okay,” Blake insisted, a hand on her shoulder and another on her thigh, rubbing dangerously close to the inner curves. “To act on impulse and desire, once and a while. You deserve to feel good too, mom.”

Blake’s breath washed over the back of her neck. “You want it - I can tell. You wouldn't have prettied yourself up and knelt beside me on my bed if you didn’t want Yang to fuck you into the bed like she’s been doing to me for the last week. Just have fun for once, okay? Take some _you_ time.”

Kali swallowed thickly, wondering just when her daughter became so attuned to the feelings of others, and why the hand rubbing her inner thigh was making her squirm so hard. She wet her plump lips and parted them to speak, but paused; ears flicked in time with Blake’s, both of them detecting the patter of heavy footsteps in a distant hall. Then, the hall over, and then _their_ hall, coming down and matching the off-beat tune of a preppy pop song that came out in a lilting whistle. 

Blake’s face brightened in an instant, her tongue running over her lips in a breathless pout of desire, and Kali didn’t have the heart - or the desire - to speak against her. 

The door was bashed open, revealing Yang in all her glory. She wore a pair of dangerously short booty-shorts and a tanktop that was both too small and too tight, leaving bare a good swathe of the abs rippling across her lower belly. Her sideboob bulged out of the sides, barely kept inside by the thin straps of the top that arced over broad shoulders, and her cleavage popped up in two lush hemispheres of sun-kissed skin. 

A towel was slung over the back of her neck, and with one muscled arm she idly rubbed while whistling along to the music playing out of her scroll. Her hair was the same as always, which was to say, a perfect wave of wild yellow hair that cascaded down to her lower back. Both it and her skin shone, having just been freshly washed and scrubbed, and her Faunus sense of smell picked up a mouth-watering scent of lavender. 

Purple eyes flicked up, and widened in surprise in less than a second. Yang stopped, stared, and glanced between mother and daughter. A smug smirk was on Blake’s face, and soon, it was mirrored over Yang’s as well - just a tad more snaggle-toothed. She slowly and calmly unslung the towel from her shoulders and set it on a dresser, and then pulled the wireless pods out of her ears. Her scroll was clicked off at the same moment, and they were both set down calmly. Lilac eyes scanned over the two Belladonna's the entire time, showing how little attention she gave to the acts.

Kali could see the mischief dancing in those gorgeous lilac pools, and the smug satisfaction in the curve of her lips. Yang ravenously stared the two girls over, tracing over the curves of her girlfriend’s body and then the exotic but familiar shape of Kali, and she did so without shame. Kali blushed and fidgeted, feeling out of place as Yang checked her out like a piece of meat, but Blake practically shivered with lust beside her. 

“Hey, babe,” Blake purred, her voice dripping with desire. She flashed an earnest smile at Yang, and the blonde matched it easily.

“Hey yourself,” Yang replied, her tone smooth and rolling. “This is quite the surprise. Two gorgeous kittens kneeling on my bed? Is it my birthday, or something?”

Blake smiled, despite the silliness of her words. “You’ve been amazing, Yang, and I wanted to treat you. A little Belladonna family welcome, to the best girlfriend I could ask for.”

Kali _would_ have swooned at the heartfelt words, had they not involved her being the present involved. 

“C’mon,” Yang hummed, stepping into the room and closing the door behind her. “You’re definitely the better girlfriend.” 

Blake smiled, while Yang’s smirk returned. She glanced at Kali, her eyes scanning very deliberately over the outline of her body underneath the simple silk nightgown. “You know, Mrs. Belladonna,” she said, her voice trailing over the _Mrs,_ “you’ve got the best daughter a girl could ask for. She always gets me the nicest treats…”

Yang rumbled out a chuckle as she stepped toward the bed, her hips swinging. “And I can definitely see where she gets the good looks from. You’re a knock-out, Kali.”

“I, ah, thank you.” Kali swallowed hard. “I - well -”

“Mom’s a bit nervous,” Blake explained, her hand still rubbing at the curve of her inner thigh. “It’s been a while for her.”

Yang chuckled, an action that saw her chest jiggle just a bit within the tight and wholly inadequate confines of her tank top. Her chest was large; maybe a cup size smaller than Kali’s, but big for a girl of her age. Compared to the width of her body they were more than impressive, and Kali found herself smacking her lips as her eyes trailed over the rounded curves. She’d always been fond of men, that much was obvious, but she was a sucker for nice muscles and _big_ assets - and Yang had both. 

“That’s not good, kitten,” Yang rumbled, her voice a husky drawl that made Blake palpably shiver. “I’d hate to make my girlfriend’s mom nervous. Why don’t you make her a bit more comfortable?”

“How so?” Blake asked, her tone light and coy in the same measure; innocent, but knowing that things were about to get dirty. Her hands roved along Kali’s curves without shame, as if uncaring that she was feeling up her own mother; a hand along her waist, the other on her inner thigh, her face nice and close to a sensitive neck. 

Kali felt a shiver run up and down her spine at her daughter’s proximity; though they had never, ever done anything sexual together, Blake was showing no hesitation. Idly, Kali wondered if she was _that_ dedicated and in love with Yang, or if she was harbouring some desire of her own to fuck her mother. Worse still, Kali wasn’t sure which of the two options she preferred. 

“Why not start with a kiss?” Yang suggested gently, standing right at the foot of the bed. She set her hands on her impressive hips, outlining the broad swells, and the resulting curve of her angled arms had muscles twitch and flex. She was a bruiser and a brawler, and all that fighting and boxing showed up very, _very_ clearly on her arms, leaving Kali fascinated. “Get your mom warmed up with a nice tongue in her mouth, huh?”

“Oh, that’s a nice idea,” Blake purred, but Kali gulped hesitantly.

“Wait,” she protested with a nervous chuckle, “I shouldn’t be making out with my daughter. I thought -”

“That you’re here all for me?” Yang laughed, and the confidence and bravado in her tone sent a thrill down to Kali’s lower belly. “Oh, you _are,_ babe. But I know my Blake would just love to kiss you, and I want you to feel nice and comfortable.”

“Just a peck on the lips,” Blake said innocently, in a tone that made it very clear it would be far more than that. 

“I…”

“Blake’s a wonderful kisser,” Yang told her matter-of-factly, and Kali blushed on her daughter’s behalf. “You’ll feel nice and limber in no time.”

“Wouldn’t you rather foreplay?” Kali asked roughly, her voice hiking and breath catching in her throat. Blake was closer, now, settling in against her, and her body shivered at the touch. 

“What's hotter than two girls making out?” Yang drawled, staring at the two of them, before her lips twitched.

“I know,” Blake followed, rolling with the blonde’s wordless prompt. Her hands roved along Kali’s body, and rose up to cup her chin. “A girl and her mom, locking tongues.”

“You’re so smart, babe,” Yang laughed under her breath. 

“Wait a moment,” Kali stammered, realizing that Blake was getting closer and closer. Her head pushed toward her own, her hands clasping her jawline firmly, ensuring that she couldn’t pull back. She let out a stuttering breath as Blake’s lips descended, bearing down with single-minded intent, and Kali was unable to shift away. 

Blake’s lips touched down on hers in moments, her daughter clearly caring nothing for her reluctance. Kali let out a little noise as soft lips touched down against her own, and the feeling of them pressed together made her mind stutter. They were velvety and smooth, and as they pushed up against her mouth, they sent a thrill through her lips. Blake fit their mouths together smoothly, getting lips in nice and tight in the gaps of pink flesh, locking them together as she’d indicated just moments before. 

Hands cradled at her face, fingers stroking at her cheeks. She leaned into Kali, shifting away from her side-set and kneeling bodies to better face her mother. Her lips pushed against hers, causing the softer, plumper of the two to sink down under the pressure. Kali let out another tiny noise as Blake bore down, and felt the subvocal rumble rise in her daughter’s throat as she swept her lips up in a hard, steamy kiss. It was certainly no peck, and nothing even _close_ to innocent - and Blake was evidently keen on making it deeper still. 

Blake’s head tilted as she set against her mother, one hand shifting to grab the back of her neck. Her head rolled as she rubbed their lips together, sliding the soft, tender muscles together with each shifting movement. They locked tight when the younger Faunus applied pressure, ensuring there was not an inch between them, before her head would tilt again. Though Blake’s lips were slimmer and smaller, she clearly knew how to use her mouth; she was a skilled kisser, and it showed. 

Kali didn’t dwell on how she obtained such experience and skill. Kali, instead, made silent gasps, her mouth parting in an attempt to speak - to try and pull in breaths as Blake pressed in hungrily, to urge her away from her mouth, but it was to no avail. Blake’s tongue swiped insistently at her lower lip between each stuttered word, the murmured _Blake’s_ and _waits_ caught in her throat as her daughter set upon her mouth with ravenous intent. When she opened her mouth to far that tongue went plunging into the damp heat beyond in a swift, probing lick, making Kali groan around it before it shifted back.

Hot breaths left their entwined lips as Kali was caught up in the steamy and lustful lip-lock, her words dying with every attempt she made. Blake pecked her on the lips each time she tried to pull in a breath, and sent her tongue sliding between her plump mouth whenever she could. She teased and probed, swiping along the insides of the damp cavern, sliding their tongues together whenever she was able. She was quick and nimble, and effortlessly played along with Kali’s tongue before retreating - as elusive as a ninja. Kali felt herself at a disadvantage; she hadn’t kissed like so in a very long time, and Blake had considerable skill over her. She couldn’t keep up with her questing tongue, but the more it probed, the longer it teasingly swiped at her mouth and toyed with her tongue, the more Kali _wanted_ to. 

She let out a breathy growl against Blake’s lips, a shudder running through her buxom frame. She was aware of Yang watching them at the foot of the bed, her eyes wide and a satisfied grin on her lips, but Kali pushed it away. Blake set upon her mouth without relent, kissing her hard and fast, locking their lips together whenever she was able -head twisting, fitting mouths together like puzzle pieces. Her lips parted and opened bit by bit, widening the entrance of her mouth as she set against her mouth, and Kali found herself matching her daughter’s insistent pacing. 

Still, she was decidedly on the receiving end of the kiss. Blake ran circles around her, abusing the widened gaps of her mouths to plunge her tongue in nice and deep. She brushed past Kali’s tongue without difficulty, and slipped it in as deep as she could manage. She was practically sucking on her tonsils, her tongue halfway down her throat, and Kali’s gasps rumbled from deep within. Blake’s hands pulled at her face, tugging her in deeper, and the older woman gasped harder. The young Faunus matched it with a needy and subvocal rumble that set her teeth on edge, and she visibly shuddered. 

She barely realized it, but soon, Blake was _above_ her. She rose up, extended on her thighs, and tilted her mother’s head upward to match her. She kissed her hard, waves of rich, black hair unfolding around her face and falling over their shoulders, their tongues tangling relentlessly. Each lustful probe and swipe made her spine shiver, and she felt a ball of heat build up in her core. She hadn’t been kissed like this in ages, and she was feeling the longing wash through her buxom frame in a needy wave. 

“Oh, now that’s fucking hot,” Yang groaned, her lip captured between her teeth.

Kali felt Blake smile against her mouth, content with the show she was giving her girlfriend. She pulled back, but only fractionally; when Kali made to move away, Blake’s teeth nipped down on a lower lip and elicited a groan. Her tongue swiped over it a moment later, as if soothing the freshly nipped area, before biting down again. She applied the perfect amount of pressure, digging wonderfully into the softness of her lip, and Kali let out another purring groan into her mouth.

Then, suddenly, Blake was pulling back, their velvety lips sliding together. Strings of saliva bridged the gap between their mouths, which hung open; lips parted, tongues rolling, breaths pulled in hot and heavy puffs. They stared into one another’s eyes for a shamefully long moment, gold locked on gold, before Blake broke the connecting drool by licking her lips. She looked as smug as a cat licking herself after a meal, and the self-satisfaction swimming in her gaze was only matched by the adoration she showed Yang in the very next moment.

“She’s a good kisser, babe,” Blake hummed, her hands still collapsed around Kali’s face, and the older woman panted. Her body felt hot, her face flushed, and she tried to keep herself from shivering. The kiss awoke the spurned need that burned inside her breast, and Kali was finding it hard to push her desires down again. Though kissing her daughter was beyond lewd, it was _nice,_ and by the maidens, did she like it. 

“I can see that,” Yang replied, her fingers trailing along the waistband of her shorts. Kali’s eyes and ears twitched as she watched those rough fingers trace along the muscled V of her abdomen, gently rubbing against lightly-defined abs, and swallowed down her sudden desire. “Like mother, like daughter, I guess.”

Kali’s face was flush, her breath coming out in pants. She watched her daughter run her tongue over her lips yet again in breathless desire and settle down on her knees, hiding a grin. “Did I do a good job?”

“Hella good job,” Yang assured her, running a hand through luscious blonde hair. Her hand scraped at her shorts, and Blake’s eyes flicked down deliberately. Kali, even in her panting, tongue-fucked state, found her breath _still_ catching in her throat as her eyes settled on the bulge that she saw inside of those scandalously short shorts. She knew very well that Yang was a futa, but the sight of her package straining at her pants was almost incredulous. It was _big,_ forming a bump like a balled fist, stretching out a swathe of clinging black fabric that arced down a muscled thigh, and Kali swallowed roughly. 

Blake reached for that bulge, pushing herself forward with her knees, one hand braced beneath her and the other extended out. She set a hand on the oval-shaped imprint in her pants, and Kali noticed that it didn’t give way at all; it was hard and stiff. The younger Faunus let out a purr as she traced it with her palm, and her eyes twinkled as she looked up. “Do I get a reward, too?”

“It thought this was about me, hm?” Yang teased.

“Oh, it is,” Blake purred. “We’re your thank-you presents, for being such a wonderful girlfriend… but I think I deserve a reward for making out with my mother, don’t you?”

“When you put it like that,” Yang followed, her fingers sinking under the waistband of her shorts, “I agree.”

She dragged them down, and Kali’s eyes went as wide as saucers. Her cock all but sprung out of her shorts, flinging itself clear of the waistband in a heartbeat. It had been tucked down, but flopped into place as it surged into sudden life, and it pointed tall and proud like a flagpole; a thick, turgid shaft of cockmeat, as thick as a wrist and so long that it would easily reach the blonde’s belly button, had it not been sagging under its considerable weight. It was easily ten inches, by Kali’s estimate - ten inches of rock-solid cockmeat, just a touch paler than her warm, sun-kissed white. It was far bigger than the older Belladonna could have expected, and the thought that Blake had been taking _this_ monster-cock night after night was… as inspiring as it was shocking. 

“Your show made me pretty hard, kitten,” Yang said, her voice low and husky. “You gonna take responsibility for that?”

“Absolutely,” Blake replied, her voice similarly thick with arousal. One of Yang’s hands set itself on top of her black head of hair, and Blake pushed receptively into her touch; when fingers scratched down a moment later, she purred contentedly. 

“Then how about you get me nice and wet,” Yang suggested, in a voice that wasn’t at all a suggestion. “Because I’ve got some big plans for the two of you, and I want to make sure I’ve got enough lubrication to do it.”

“Gladly,” said the cat Faunus, and her head lowered gratefully. 

Kali watched with a mixture of perverse fascination and lusty desire as her daughter set her lips against the fat, throbbing cock that dangled just in front of her, braced only by one of Yang’s broad hands. Even she could barely wrap her fist around her wide shaft of cockmeat, and Kali could only wonder at how the two Belladonnas would manage it. Blake, though, didn’t attempt to wrap her fingers around it at all as her mouth pressed against the underside, just an inch away from the red tip; she let Yang hoist it up as she kissed the cock, her lips squishing down as pressure was applied. 

Blake kissed a path down the underside of the vascular shaft, each press of her lips loving and lengthy. She held herself down as if imprinting the shape of them against the broad, white mass, moulding her lips to the shape of it before moving on. The length was tall and towering, but Blake made her way down it all the same, leaving kiss after kiss along the very bottom of the girth, travelling steadily downward. It almost cast a shadow over her head as she descended, and Kali was soon all too aware of just how frighteningly large Yang’s dick was; taller than a head, for certain.

“So big,” Blake praised, as if giving voice to Kali’s lewd thoughts. “You’re cock is amazing, Yang. So hard and thick…”

“When I’ve got two gorgeous girls waiting in my room, dressed in slutty lingerie… well, how can I not be?” Yang flashed a roguish smile. “Now, why don’t you show your mom over there just how good you are at sucking cock, hm?”

Blake didn’t reply, only letting out another rumbling purr. She rose back up the cock, but this time her pace was faster, more intense, laying kiss after wet kiss along the turgid girth. Where the first ones have come down lovingly, each new press her lips was progressively hungrier, accompanied by lustful pants. She kissed a path up the cock, pressing in close, her nose brushing against it. She didn’t even pull back between each suckling kiss, and just rubbed her mouth against the white-fleshed shaft as she kissed a path upward. Saliva glistened in her wake, a gentle sheen forming a straight line that got more intense the more that Blake slurped away. 

Her head rose up to the tip steadily, and once she neared it, lips parted without a moment’s hesitation. Her open mouth hovered over the ruddy tip of the cock for a single second before she went down, her head rolling with liquid grace, descending on the obelisk below without a second thought. The size was daunting, but Blake didn’t seem to care at all as she surrounded the ruddy head with her parted lips, taking it between them and pressing her lips down just underneath the bulbous rim, surrounding it in a soft seal. Yang let out a subtle groan, and Kali watched with bated breath as Blake pushed down on the thick pillar of cockmeat, her lips sliding and rolling.

Blake’s cheeks filled out as inches of hard cock pushed between the velvet lining of her lips, sinking into the welcoming heat of the mouth that Kali had just been making out with minutes before. She was eagerly gobbling it up, pushing her head down on the throbbing pillar of girlmeat just below, letting it stretch out her pretty pink lips with each successive inch that sank inside - and then it stretched at her jaw, once it became clear that the girth was too wide to easily handle. Kali could only watch with wide-eyed fascination as her daughter impaled her mouth on the dick, looking over cheeks that were suddenly popping out like little hills and listening to the wet noises of shifting saliva and drool.

“Oh, that’s nice, Blake,” Yang hummed, her voice a sigh. She scratched at the top of her head, and ears flicked around her broad fingers. 

She said nothing further, but Blake moved as if emboldened. Her mouth slipped down further, going down on the cock eagerly, gobbling up another inch between her wide-stretched lips. Her cheeks filled out with more and more cock, and the wet sounds inside of her mouth grew louder and more intense. Kali’s sensitive ears made out the sounds of shifting saliva and the wet slapping of a licking tongue, which traced along the impaling slab of cockmeat with audibly eager flicks. Idly, Kali had to wonder if Blake knew that she could hear it all, and if she was playing it up on purpose.

Blake’s pace slowed as she neared the throbbing midsection of the cock, and then slowed further as she went down over it, now with easily five inches buried inside the wet heat of her mouth and then just a bit more besides. It filled her up visibly, and her eyes twitched and fluttered as the pressure of taking so much dick made itself known. It wasn’t easy to handle that much dick, much less that much _hard,_ stiff meat. It was straining, and Blake didn’t seem that adept at taking it all - but she made up for it in eagerness, as she was pulling back quickly enough, slipping off the fat shaft with a wet gurgle and rolling strings of drool. 

She neared the tip, and her hand finally closed around the cock. She stopped an inch away from the head, and slurped loudly, pulling in the saliva she’d just deposited on the cock. Her hand twisted and tugged at the midsection, rolling more of the wet juices into the broad slab, massaging it in while she sucked loud and long. It was a wet and sloppy noise, not something that a mother should hear from a daughter - from a vacuum or a blender, perhaps, but not a girl. Blake did it without shame, though Kali’s face went red. 

Then, just as quickly, Blake was pushing herself back down, her hand an inch from her lips. It moved down with her, as if pacing the distance, massaging more slick drool into the cock. She still sucked as she went down, pulling in saliva the deeper she went, her cheeks filling out steadily and her eyes fluttering. Her jaw stretched out as her pace slowed, the weight and girth once more become a hurdle for Blake, but Yang groaned contentedly all the same. Her hands scratched at the base of Blake’s ears, and her Faunus heritage twitched happily at the pleasant sensations - Kali knew how much they both liked such touches. 

“Such a good girl,” Yang groaned, biting her lip and staring down at Blake. They locked eyes, and it was still somehow full of adoration, despite the wrist-thick girth lodged between her lips. “Dust, you look so hot like that, Blakey.”

Blake, somehow, managed a smirk. She pulled back again, sliding free inch after inch, letting saliva roll down the underside of the shaft in wet strings. This time her hand didn’t rise up to meet it, but instead went _down,_ reaching into the waistband of Yang’s shorts. They were set around mid-thigh, straddling the muscular, yet thick, legs, and Blake quickly pushed them down further. Her hand moved and pulled free the large, pendulous sack connected to the base of the dick - two large balls, each one thick and rounded, bigger than any Kali had ever seen. 

Internally, Kali knew she was in the presence of a proper stud, and her body shivered accordingly. Yang was stacked in all the right places, and as she watched her daughter fondle those large and swollen balls, she was left licking her lips with anticipation. She watched as the girl went down on the cock in a series of smooth rolls, her neck bending and dipping, her lips covering the broad expanse and sliding down to the bulging midsection. The many vascular inches found a home in her mouth, and Kali listened to the wet noises of her daughter’s tongue work against the shaft; licking and rolling, caressing it with the broad flat of it, sending saliva shifting outward.

She went down on the cock happily, her head rolling and her mouth slurping. Wet noises churned from within as she moved, and fluid seeped from between her lips. She went down before retracting, the bob and pace of her head well-practiced, but she didn’t stray from the same depth - each time she hit the same mark, visibly struggling otherwise, but it still left Yang groaning. Kali only watched, thighs pressed tight, staring as her daughter gave her hung stud of a girlfriend a blowjob with all the eagerness of youth, slobbering all over the prime shaft of cockmeat. 

And Dust, did Kali find it hot. 

“Never taken me all the way, have you, Blake?” Yang murmured, her hand pressing Blake’s head down on another of her deep bobs. The Faunus girl gurgled with surprise as another few centimeters slid into her mouth, and she let out a sputter; but she quickly adjusted as best as she could. “Let’s show your mom how good of a girlfriend you are, hm? Let’s see how deep you can take my cock.”

Kali oftentimes found raising a fellow cat Faunus hard - they were the independent and resolute types, and didn’t like being told what to do. And yet, Blake listened to Yang _happily._ Even though it was clear she was struggling already, the cock being simply too big for any girl that wasn’t an absolute slut to properly handle, she went along with the request anyhow. Maybe Yang did it just to show the control she had, or how much Blake adored her; but either way, Kali found it mouthwatering. 

"That's a good girl," Yang purred, stroking at Blake's head as she pushed down.

She went further along the cock, her lips rolling and cheeks filled to the brim with dense cockflesh. She visibly gagged as she went down on another inch of hard dick, a sputter escaping the depths of her throat as the cock pushed right on through. Her daughter clearly hadn't taken a dick all the way before, nor had she suppressed her gag reflex - or, maybe, she had, but Yang was just that big. Either way, she was visibly straining to take it all inside.

It was undeniably hot, and Kali found herself pressing her thighs together to quell the rising heat. It had been forever since she was able to choke herself on a nice, thick dick, to feel it fill out her throat and block her windpipe. Her husband, certainly, was large enough for it - though not nearly as big as Yang - but they hadn't done something like that in a long time. She was left to watch with rising arousal as Blake choked herself on the cock, letting out strained sputters as the dick pushed into the tightness of her throat.

"So deep," Yang praised, her hand adding pressure to the back of Blake's head, driving her down steadily. "Look at you go, girl."

As it slipped inside, Kali could see the faint bulge distending it outward. Down it went, sliding further and further, to the sounds of wet gurgles. Eyes fluttered and closed, tears pricking at their corners, as she strained herself to deepthroat the cock. A part of Kali wanted to tell her daughter not to strain herself, but another wanted to take her place instead; to deepthroat that magnificent cock, and feel it pulse inside her mouth. Her mouth watered as she watched her daughter go down, taking inch after inch, swallowing up as much of the cock as she was able before a loud gurgle left the depths of her throat.

She stopped at just over nine inches, leaving a spare bit hanging free of her lips - but there was enough inside her to make her throat bulge and jaw stretch, that was for certain. She made wet noises around the shaft as she shifted back clumsily, her smooth movements now strained with the added length. She pulled part of the way off the dick before pushing back down, sliding along the many glistening inches until she was once again willingly choking herself on it, and then pulling back again with a wet sputter. She pulled all the way off, gasping, almost painting, saliva hanging from her lips and dangling off her chin.

She stroked the shaft furiously for a long moment before going down again, deepthroating the cock to the best of her abilities. She couldn't go all the way, and pulled back often only to try again, taking it into the depths of her throat with wet and sloppy gurgles. She sent saliva cascading over her chin as she struggled to hold it back, her throat rippling as the cock slipped deeper and deeper. Her eyes squeezed shut as she diligently bobbed her head, tears trailing down her cheeks as the awesome pressure of the cock worked away at her, and all of it made Kali's mouth water and pulse thrum with desire. 

"Like what you see, Kali?" Yang asked casually, her fingers petting Blake's head. There was a twinkle in her eyes and a grin on her lips, and Kali found herself too entranced to look away. The girl was hot, and she knew it. 

"I..." Kali licked her lips, eyes again dropping down to her daughter, deepthroating the futa's cock. "Yes."

Yang's grin was victorious. "Oh? You like seeing your daughter slobbering over my cock?"

"Well." Kali ran her tongue over her lips once more, as if it were a nervous tick, buying time for her swirling mind. She felt like a schoolgirl again, and giddy thoughts of her flirtatious past rose up hard and fierce. "She's got - she's got a lot to learn."

Yang's grin got even wider. "That so?"

The words sounded like an offer and a challenge all at once, and Kali swallowed thickly. She shuffled forward, eyes glued to the cock jammed between her daughter's lips, and realized with excitement that she was dead-set on her course of action. her pulse thrummed as she stroked Blake's head of dark hair, running fingers through the silken mass, and tugging her back. Blake made a wet noise as Kali peeled her off the cock through the use of her hair, knowing that Blake's Faunus-self was bristling at the touch, but not at all caring.

"Let mommy show you how it's done," she told her, her voice breathy and husky. Blake's pupils seemed to dilate as she realized just how aroused her mother was, and she almost graciously moved off and offered the throbbing shaft up to Kali's lips. 

Kali hadn’t done this in a while, and much like Blake, she quickly eased herself into it. She set her lips against the fat meat of the shaft, already well-prepared with her daughter’s sloppy saliva, and kissed it in much the same way. She let out a shudder as the hard meat pressed firmly against her plump cocksuckers, and felt Yang groan. She set her fingers on Kali’s head as she took her place against her dick, with both of her hands set against the two women, holding them in place. 

Blake didn’t just sit back idly. As Kali’s head rotated and went under the tip of the shaft, her lips parting in a smooth, open-mouthed kiss, her brain moving entirely on instinct, Blake did the same on the other side of the meaty slab. She pressed in smoothly, kissing an area near the tip, surrounding a broad section of cockmeat with her mouth and suckling hard. She made lewd, slurpy noises as Kali kissed the area under the thick head, teasing the sensitive skin and rubbery flesh, their oh-so-similar faces just inches apart and separated by the beefy length of cock.

Kali settled in, much as Blake did. She pressed in on one side as Blake pressed against the other, kissing at the tough head in tandem. Their mouths moved lewdly, sucking hard on the uppermost portions of the stiff pillar, while tongues lashed out and caressed the inches below. Twice, their tongues touched, but Blake didn’t shy away at all, though Kali’s face went red; and once, their lips met over the tip of the cock, as both of them tried to pull it into their mouths. Yang let out a contented hum all the while, her fingers stroking through their black hair, eyes focused down. 

The two women slipped down the cock with hot and heavy breaths, their lips rubbing across the uppermost inches and down over the vascular underside. Their lips were parted wide, their tongues slipping out to curl and lick, and more than once they touched one another as they went about their lewd work. Their heads bobbed smoothly as they worked at it, saliva bubbling around their mouths and drooling over the thick cock that hung between them. Both sucked the shaft with gusto, neither holding back - Kali got into it far easier than she expected, and having Blake across from her only made her go harder. 

Her neck rolled as she sucked on the edge of the cock, matching her daughter’s pace. Her hair bounced against her face as she ran her tongue along the many throbbing inches, and saw Blake’s do the same as she matched her. Both of them fully settled into the blowjob, their bodies braced on their hands and knees, with asses hovering over their calves - two whores, sucking at the cock of their lover. 

“Not that I’m not enjoying this,” Yang groaned, “but I thought you said you were going to show her how it’s done…?”

Kali didn’t reply, because her actions did the talking for her. She liked her way up the cock, using her hand to take control of it; her head moved in the way of Blake’s, and for a few moments, their tongues tangled over the thick dick as they both tried to lick it. It was a brief battle, and one that Kali won, as soon Blake was pulling away with a wet smack of her lips and trails of saliva bridging the gap. She moved right to the tip, rolling her tongue around the head, and then parted her lips smoothly; her mind was already prepped, ready to choke herself on the cock, and that was what she did. 

She dove down onto it, stretching her plump lips and her jaw wide, and surrounded the tip with the clinging heat of her mouth. Yang let out a pleased noise as she went down on her, but she didn't immediately clamp her lips around the cock. She went deeper still with her lips still parted, letting it fill out the ring of her mouth and slip between her cheek. It was only when the bulbous, saliva-slicked head hit the back of her throat that she closed her mouth and clamped her lips down tight, taking half the cock inside in one fell swoop. 

"Fuck," Yang swore, her hand pushing down on Kali’s head. 

Kali didn't let up. She pushed herself down further, her mind swirling at the sheer hardness of the shaft. It was rock-solid between her lips, and she imagined that she'd break her teeth if she bit down. It pulsed under her lips and against the soft carpet of her tongue, fluttering and throbbing, full of life and need. It was an intoxicating feeling, and one that made her body shiver the more she gobbled it down. Inch after inch filled out her mouth as she went further than her daughter had in the first few moments alone, adoring the way the wrist-thick dick stretched out her jaw and filled her mouth to the point of bursting, and then some.

She went down, feeling the many inches push into the tight lining of her throat and stretch it out around it. She gurgled wetly as her throat was impaled, at first only slightly, and then with growing intensity as more and more stiff cockmeat jammed into the narrow tunnel of pink flesh. Her throat pulsed, and her mind swirled with gratification at the sudden stretching and the pleasant feel of a good, hard cock that was very quickly plugging up her windpipe. She felt it bulging against her throat, and a shudder of lust passed through her buxom frame.

_Oh, it feels so good,_ she marvelled, adoring the heft and weight of the cock that filled out her throat. She let out a slurping gurgle from deep in her chest, and the vibration shuddered along the throat-filling shaft. Yang moaned, leaving Kali preening as her head shifted and neck rolled, adjusting herself on the thick shaft. She let it lavish in the clinging tightness of her throat, trying not to think at all about how she’d just pulled her daughter off the cock just to gobble it down so whorishly; she just indulged in the pleasant fell, liking the way that her eyes fluttered and rolled back. She held it there for a good thirty seconds, beyond what Blake was able to manage before returning for air; only then did she shift back, pulling inch after glistening inch from wide-stretched lips, letting saliva dredged deep from the tight lining of her throat to slurp free.

She didn’t pull off all the way. She didn’t even make it past the half-way mark before she was pushing back down, eagerly slurping it up between her plump, velvety lips, sinking down and impaling her throat once more. She deepthroats the cock all the way, from base to tip, feeling the bulbous crown prob at the very depths of her esophagus. It felt like a pole was jammed down her throat, but she loved it - loved the feeling of her throat pulsing with need, gasping for air around the cock, tugging and pulling and rippling all at once.

“Fuck, that’s _good,_ ” Yang groaned, rubbing at her hair. She scratched at her ears, and Kali let out another rumbling purr that sent vibrations along the cock and heightened the blonde’s moans. “You Belladonna’s are - _mmm, fuck -_ good at cock-sucking, huh? Fuck.”

Kali didn’t, and couldn’t, comment. Blake, however, could, and soon she was setting her chin on Kali’s shoulder, leaning in and purring against her. “Oh, we are, Yang.”

Kali went down on the cock, bobbing her head along the many broad inches of dickmeat. It pulsed and throbbed in her throat, sliding along the plush carpet of her tongue and dislodging great quantities of saliva as she moved. It pushed all the way inside as Kali’s head pressed down against the base, her lips snug around the very end of the length shaft. Her nose brushed up against a hard, taut pelvis, the skin tough against her, and she took a deep breath of Yang’s fresh smell. The cock was eye-wateringly deep, but the older woman loved every last inch of it.

“Older women really do know what they’re going,” Yang grunted, shifting back. Her hands quickly tugged at the end of her short tank-top, and quickly tugged it up. It rolled along the many trim inches of her stomach, revealing the taut lines of her defined abs, before rolling against her swelling underboob. It snagged there in her haste, and though she tugged, she only bounced her chest - an act that saw her cleavage nearly spill from the top. With a growl she tried again, and this time stripped the yellow top all the way off before flinging it to the side. 

Kali stared, even as she deepthroated the cock. Her tits were large, doughy mounds, that rested against her chest in defiance of gravity. Her breasts were huge, with a natural cleavage that a girl could just sink her head into, and crested with small, pink nipples that were perfect for sucking on. Yang immediately clamped around one of her breasts and squeezed, while the other hand quickly returned to Kali’s head and pressed her down firmly; she held her head down against the base of her cock, ensuring that every last throbbing inch was sheathed inside the tightness of her throat, and held her there.

The older Faunus didn’t protest, though her throat was filled with cock and she couldn’t breathe. She felt an excitement that she hadn’t felt in years built up inside her belly, and an aching desire that filled her mind. Her throat sputtered and clenched, rippling around the futacock in a desperate bid to breathe, but no air came - and that was how Kali liked it. She was held down for thirty seconds, and then a minute, and then longer still, unable to do anything other than gurgle wetly and sputter around the shaft. And still, her tongue flexed underneath the heavy weight of dickmeat, toying with the cock just a little bit more. Her eyes prickled with tears and her ears flattened against her skull, but her eyes rolled back with barely contained pleasure that was more intense than anything had been in - in _forever._

“Your mom is a great cocksucker, Blakey,” she drawled in the next moment, a dry chuckle in her tone. “You’ve gotten me a wonderful present.”

“I have,” Blake said, cocky and teasing, watching intently as Yang bit her lip and rolled her head back.

“Fucking amazing,” Yang groaned again, and grabbed a fistful of Kali’s hair. She suddenly and roughly pulled her off her spasming shaft of cockmeat, and tugged her up with awe-inspiring force - she was _strong,_ and her body loved it. The girl suddenly and hungrily descended on her mouth, just as Blake’s had before. With her strength alone she kept her hauled upward, pulling her off the bed, and the stretching in her scalp made her masochistic side sing out in pleasure. 

Lips crashed together in a hungry kiss that she was once again on the receiving end for. There had been no keeping up with Blake’s skill, and there was no keeping up with Yang’s raw passion. They smashed together and rubbed, with Yang messily making out with her saliva-stained lips and spittle-soaked chin. She didn’t care at all, and just mashed their lips together with lustful desire, the plump flesh rubbing and squishing. Both of their mouths were full and fleshy, rounded and soft - perfect cocksuckers, and they fit together _perfectly._

Tongues licked and teeth nipped, with Yang effortlessly taking control. She bit hard, drawing out gasping moans, and at the same time she forced Kali back; she forced her onto her knees, and then urged her body up into a sitting position. Hands moved down, grabbing at the hemline of her nightgown, and tugged it up. It went over wide, childbearing hips, and rose up over the soft plane of her belly. Yang tugged it over fat breasts, and from there Kali had to raise her arms to help the blonde along. She didn’t bring it all the way, however, and kept their lips locked, sucking hard on a lower lip. 

Her hands moved down and grabbed at Kali’s plump breasts, palming them through the silk of her black bra. The lingerie was thin and not very supportive, leaving her breasts to weigh against her chest, but Yang easily hefted them up with her strong hands and squeezed. The Faunus let out a groan of desire as the woman squished down on soft titflesh, her fingers sinking through black silk, groping and mashing powerfully. It made the womanly part of Kali groan, and she shifted happily as her breasts were massaged oh-so-roughly - but Yang pulled away far too soon, her lips popping off with a wet slurp, and she pulled the nightgown off the rest of the way.

It was thrown aside, and soon, too, was Kali, all but tossed further onto the bed. Blake giggled as Kali yelped, and the bed dipped - and then dipped further, as Yang clambered onto the bed with her dick swinging and dripping fluid. Yang’s eyes were smoulding with heat, almost glinting red, and she stared down at her with pure, raw lust. 

“You’re so fucking hot,” Yang husked, her tone low. She flashed perfectly white teeth, and Kali gulped. “You and Blake are some of the hottest girls I’ve ever met in my life, and now I’ve got both of you on the bed in front of me, dressed in this sexy little lingerie.”

Her rough fingers reached out to snap at lace, and Kali shivered. Had her husband ever been this forward, this brash? It was practically making her insides quiver.

“And what do you want to do with your girls, Yang?” Blake asked, settling it alongside her buxom brawler of a girlfriend. Her big breasts wobbled as she turned to face Blake, and much like she had just done with Kali, she reached out and grabbed her by the hair and forced their lips together. The resulting kiss was messy and wet, with their lips locking and tongues plunging in deep, swapping cum-flavoured spit eagerly. 

She pulled away and smacked her lips. “I want you, Blake, to pin Kali down while I fuck you on top of her. Think you can do that, babe?”

“Gladly.” Blake smiled as she turned toward her mother, and Kali swallowed hard and rough as Blake quickly set upon her. She wasn’t rough at all, and the meaning of pinning wasn’t exactly clear. All she did was push her mother down firmly, setting hands on her shoulders, and straddled her; thighs going wide, knees to either side of her hips, her head hovering above the area between her chest and her head. 

They weren’t quite aligned, but Yang didn’t seem to care as she let out a guttural chuckle and delivered a hard swat to her girlfriend’s rear. Blake let out a surprised moan and arched her back, jutting her ass out to Yang’s hand, and the bruiser responded with another downward slap that sent assflesh ringing outward. The Faunus purred again, her ass waving from side to side, only for Yang to grab them tight and hold them still. Fingers hooked into the waistband of lacey panties and roughly tugged them down over the fleshy curve of her ass, revealing plump, heart-shaped flesh, perfectly rounded and delightfully springy. 

“I’ll never get enough of this Belladonna booty,” Yang laughed, and Blake bit her lip. She looked over her shoulder at Yang and wiggled her hips again, urging her onward, but the blonde moved at her own pace. She rose up onto her knees, breasts wobbling, and grabbed her cock with a fist. The other steaded Blake, holding her firmly as she prepared to mount her.

_She’s actually going to fuck her on top of me,_ Kali realized, to thrills of excitement. _She’s going to fuck my daughter right on top of me._

Yang set her cock down with a loud, ringing clap, and Blake cooed. She dragged it down, drawing out another whimpering noise, but then stopped, an act that earned flicking ears. “...Say, Blake. I’ve never actually _fucked_ this Bella-booty, have I?”

Blake blinked, her eyebrows wiggling. “...No, can't say you have.”

The resulting grin was wicked, and it made Kali whimper. “No better time, don’t you say?”

Blake looked down at her mother, grinned, and then back at Yang. “Go for it, babe. Pound my ass.”

“Now _that’s_ what I like to hear,” Yang husked, dragging her cock through lush asscheeks. “You raised a good kid, Mrs. Belladonna.”

Kali gulped with a mixture of excitement and arousal, watching as Blake flinched and whimpered at the touch of Yang’s cockhead against her rearmost entrance. Her body shifted and her ass ground back as the busty blonde set her dick against her asshole, the titanic length poking forward like a battering ram. It was an entrancing sight: her slim, feline daughter, with a buxom, muscled bruiser on top of her, ready to plunge her cock into her ass. Saliva was still dripping along the surface of the shaft, pattering against the bed below, but even with all that lubrication it would be trying.

“Let’s see,” Yang husked, and pushed her hips forward. 

Blake let out a squeal as the cock ground against her rear entrance, the throbbing, ruddy head pressing against the tight seal of her ass with a firm push. The long, thick shaft of cockmeat pressed hard against it, and though her ass was clearly tight, Yang didn’t seem to have any trouble in forcing the entrance to give way against her bulk. Like a battering ram she breached the sanctity of her asshole, and with a firm shove, sent the bulbous tip inside. Blake cried out pleasantly as the dick pushed into her ass, filling out the unused rear entrance around the weight of her tip alone.

“Oh, this is going to be _tight,_ ” Yang purred, a hand cradling Blake’s impressive hips. The other kept a tight grip on her cock, and she used it to help feed her cock inside; holding it steady as her hips pumped, and her dick was sent thrusting forward.

It pressed into the entrance of her ass and slipped into the tunnel beyond, the heavy dickhead leading the way. An inch of white-fleshed cockmeat drove inside, making Blake’s eyes twitch, and then another pushed through, causing her to bite down on a fleshy lip. Inch after inch of rock-solid and saliva-coated cockmeat was sent stretching out her asshole, sinking through the untouched entrance without delay. Down Yang’s hips pumped, the broad swells thrusting firmly, and the muscled expanse of her belly rippling as she worked the massive log of her cock into the too-tight rear. She didn’t quite slam herself inside, but the effect was the same, judging by the look on Blake’s face. 

It was the first time that Kali had ever seen someone get fucked in the ass before, much like it was Blake’s first time; a strange moment of mother-daughter bonding, to be sure. Kali felt like her eyes were glued to the lewd sight going on just above her, watching lustfully as Yang’s powerful hips delved down, driving into the vice-like tightness of Blake’s ass with thorough downward strokes. She applied a great deal of pressure, that much was clear from the wince of the girl’s eyes and the parting of her lips, but Blake seemed to be enjoying it a great deal.

“Oh, _fuck,_ Yang,” Blake groaned, her head shifting back and her ass arching upward. 

Yang let out a low, throaty laugh as she sent her shaft sinking inside, inch by inch and bit by bit, filling out her daughter’s ass with the impossible weight of her fat fuckmeat. She pushed it in firmly, and Kali watched as the shaft sank down into her daughter’s ass, gobbled up by the tight hole and steadily disappearing between the tight clefts. Soon the hand guiding it inside wasn’t needed at all, and Yang set a hand on the small of Blake’s back and the other remained on her waistline, holding her steady as she pushed her way inside.

“Tighter than I imagined,” the blonde grunted, a needy smile on her lips.

“You’re just too fucking big,” Blake moaned and praised in the same breath, and Kali had to wet her dry mouth. 

Yang grinned as she extracted inches of fat cockmeat from the tight ass in front of her, dragging it free with a squelch of saliva. It pulled out with a rough tug, the tightness evidently too much for any smooth movement, but Yang didn’t seem like the kind of girl to be put down by that. The glint in her eye said the contrary, in fact, and she looked down very deliberately to meet Kali’s gaze as her hips thrust down again. Blake squealed as hard cock was sent driving into the steaming depths of her ass, stretching the walls outward under the firm push, and her body rocked forward on hands and knees.

Kali felt Blake shift against her, and watched as her modest cleavage bounced in her bra. Yang’s chest bounced far more under the hard thrust, and they jiggled as she pulled back again - only to thrust once more, spearing through the too-tight ass with a hard movement. She let out a low, needy grunt as her broad hips shoved her slab of cock deep inside, working a few more inches inside each time she moved. She loosened the hole around her with each thrust, stretching out clamping, vice-like walls, making them loose enough to move harder on the next thrust. 

“Dust, Yang, you’re so _deep,_ ” Blake moaned, her head lowering. Hair flopped down, around her face and over her shoulders, and a husky breath left pink lips. “You’re stretching me out _so_ much!”

“Can’t believe we didn’t try this before,” Yang said, her voice laboured. She was biting her lip as her hips thrust forward, sending her dick through the tight insides with rough strokes. Her stomach rippled and her muscles tensed as she sent her shaft crashing through the tightness of her asshole, reaming it out around the titanic heft of her dick. Her hips sawed forward, plunging the cock in deep, working more and more by the moment, and sending Blake rocking forward by consequence. 

“It feels - _dust,_ it’s so intense.” Blake’s face screwed tight for a moment, before her hips undulated in a wave. She let out a low groan as Yang rammed her dick inside, moving harder and faster by the moment, handling her impressive cock with a skill that left Kali awestruck. She didn’t know that girls could _move_ their hips like that, let alone manage a cock the length of her forearm with such skill. Her mouth was dry as she watched her daughter get fucked in the ass just a few inches away from her face, shivering as she felt the vibrations of the fucking pass through them and into her. 

“Fuck,” the Faunus whined again, her eyes fluttering closed as her body rolled again. When they opened again they looked down at Kali hungrily, and then flicked over to her large, fat breasts, contained inside silk and lace that was purely for show. 

Blake's hands grabbed at the full, fleshy mounds, and tugged them free of the clinging lace of her bra with rough movements. The silk bent and shifted as it was forced underneath the swells of her fat breasts, the weight of the white hills keeping the lace pinned down. Immediately Blake beset her tits; her head dove down with a hungry purr, her lips pushing into the soft, elastic flesh. Her hand clamped down around the other breast, covering a swathe of it with a slim palm and pressing down with grasping fingers.

Kali let out a shuddering sigh as her daughter groped her left tit and kissed at her right one in the same measure, all while her girlfriend fucked her in the ass. Her body jolted forward with each hammering strike, but Blake adjusted easily. Her lips suckled on breastflesh, pulling the sinfully smooth skin between them and sucking hard. Teeth grazed and nipped as she ran her way down along the swollen curve, rising up toward the fleshy peak with hot and heavy kisses. Through her tits flattened just a tad under the weight of gravity, sent sloping against the sides of her chest, they were still large and perky, and offered a great deal for Blake to suck on.

"Oh, that's hot," Yang husked, her hands tight around Blake's lower half. Her pelvis rocked and thrust, sending her forearm-length of cockmeat deep into the tightness of her ass. Blake squealed wordlessly with each hard thrust, her ass shaking and quivering, but it didn't slow the work of her mouth.

Lips clamped down around a nipple, and Kali let out a louder, more plaintive groan. She stuttered out a breath as warm lips surrounded the rock-hard nub and held it in a soft seal as a tongue came flicking out, rubbing up against the over-sensitive protrusion. Blake sucked on it hard, pulling on the rubbery nipple with firm lips, sucking with the same slurping movements she had shown to UYang's dick. Her tongue swirled and traced along the edges, while teeth applied just enough pressure to leave Kali moaning.

"Oh, yes," she sighed, unable to hold back her pleasure. "That's wonderful, dear."

Her hands came up to wrap around Blake's head, her eyes squinting and squeezing as shudders of pleasure ran down her spine. Blake sucked on her nipple with determination, her lips only widening to try and pull more of the tender pink flesh and creamy white into her mouth, trying to suck on more. Her cheeks hollowed out as she suckled, as if she was trying to draw out milk, and it sent primal surges of delight through Kali's busty frame. 

"Suck on mommy's tits, Blake," she gasped, her shoulder shaking. She wasn't even going to think about how needy her breasts felt, how neglected they were often left, and just how badly she wanted someone to use them as the fat cushions of flesh that they were.

Her other breast was squeezed and rolled, the fat titflesh used as a plaything for Blake. She groped and bent the creamy white as if it was putty, letting it bulge between fingers until the flesh tinged with red before releasing it. She slapped at egregious side-boob before pressing down with her palm, squishing the flesh around her, and Kali moaned receptively. She tugged her head down harder, enjoying the hard edge of her teeth against her nipple, and felt her hips buck unconsciously against her daughter's body.

Yang hammered away all the while, using every last inch of her cock to fuck her ass. Blake rocked against her, fucked forward over the buxom body of her mother, her own breasts sent swinging. She groaned around a mouthful of titflesh, and Kali sighed as the vibrations shuddered through her body over and over again. She watched as Yang's forward-slamming hips shook Blake's ass, hitting it with tremendous slaps and forcing assflesh outward in ringing arcs. Blake's ass rose up higher and higher, receptively taking every bit of it, freely offering up her ass to the virile blonde.

"Read for - _nnng_ \- your cream filling, Blake?" Yang teased, whatever joke she was trying for dying on her lips as she groaned. 

Blake didn't answer, as she was too busy sucking on her mother's breast. Kali happily pushed her into the lush mound, burying her face in the swelling curves of cleavage, enjoying the play of her mouth with just a hint of shame. Yang wasn't waiting for an answer, though, and just greedily slammed her fat prick inside, her grunts rising. Kali could smell the heat curling off of Yang; both the rising orgasm, welling up all hot and thick, but a more palpable scent of singed air. 

It didn't matter why, or how. The scent of it was intoxicating, and Kali shuddered as she took it all in. Blake did, too, and cried out around her mouthful of her mother's tit, her body shaking as Yang hammered down one last time, forcing her body to collapse right against Kali's. Skin made full contact, silly white skin rubbing against equally silky white skin, with lace and lingerie rubbing and chafing. Yang let out a loud cry as she held herself still, and from the sudden cries of orgasmic bliss rising from Blake's face, Kali knew she was being filled up. 

Yang's face was tight as she unloaded herself into Blake's ass, her breasts wobbling as shudders ran through her powerful body. Blake's eyes almost rolled back in her skull as the cock sent waves of heat through her asshole, filling up the aching tunnel with load after load of her warm, thick semen, and Kali could only watch it all happen. She felt the sensations fluttering through Blake's body and into hers from their proximity, and saw the emotions flitting across her daughter's oh-so-close face in minute detail - the rising blushes, the dilated pupils, the needy grin of desire.

"That's it," Yang was hissing, jabbing her hips. "Oh, fuck, that's good -"

Blake popped off a nipple and let out a louder moan, and Kali felt it reverberate through her core. Her fingers squeezed harder around Kali's breast, turning the skin a bloodless white under the pressure, and it only heightened Kali's own desire. She was shivering just watching them, her panties wet and slick and her insides feeling far too empty. She stared as Yang unloaded herself into the depth's her daughter's ass, the perverse sight far more attractive than it should have been, up until Yang abruptly pulled herself free.

"That was a good fuck," Yang groaned crudely, slapping her girlfriend's ass. Blake almost collapsed on Kali, and took in a handful of deep breaths before looking over her shoulder with heavily-lidded eyes.

"Y-yeah?"

"Oh, yeah." Another slap sent her ass bouncing, the flesh rippling and the lingerie snapping. "You're always a good fuck, Blake. Your ass wasn't so bad, either."

Blake barked out an uncharacteristic laugh. "What a charmer."

"I try." Yang's eyes glinted as she stared down at Kali, half-smothered by her daughter. "I bet you know what I want to try next."

"Oh, I know," Blake purred, rolling off of Kali and onto her backside beside her. "And I can't wait to see you rail her."

"Girl after my own heart," Yang chuckled, crawling forward on her knees. Kali shivered as Yang approached, her cock swinging and breasts swaying, muscles wonderful defined under gorgeous, warm skin. She let out a little yelp as Yang grabbed her thick thighs and pulled her body down toward her without visible effort, making the position easier for herself. Blake was the one to reach over, having rolled onto her side, and grabbed Kali's panties by the strap and haul them aside, not even bothering to pull them off. She willingly bared the wet, sopping folds of her mother's cunt to her girlfriend, knowing full well it was an invitation to fuck her. 

It was so fucking hot, Kali had to admit, but still. 

"Wait," she protested, her voice quivering with breathless desire. "Aren't you - uhm, what about a condom?"

Yang flicked up an eyebrow, and Blake laughed. "Oh, we don't have anything big enough for that. Besides -"

"-I don't use rubbers," Yang finished, her voice cocky and assured. Her cock slapped down against the puffy mound of her cunt, making Kali yelp at the stiffness of it. It pushed down on the spongy mass of her lower lips, grinding them down against her bulk, and the older woman shuddered at the potency of the cock. 

"Y-you'll pull out?" Kali asked, her voice melting just as her body was. She stared down the length of her plump, womanly form, and watched as the throbbing head of the titanic slab of dickmeat dragged down through the soft folds. IT ground against them, squishing them flat, and her insides shivered in anticipation.

"Nope," Yang said casually, popping her lips, and Blake grinned beside her. Kali's eyes went wide as she watched the fat cock align itself with her lower entrance, the bulk pushing aside her clinging, dripping petals, and opening them up to the iron-solid shaft. "I never pull out, either, Mrs. Belladonna."

"I-it’s not safe toda -" Kali started with a weak stammer, only to moan instead once Yang pushed her hips forward. 

The hung blonde didn't want. She just locked eyes with Kali and pushed her hips forward, sending her shaft grinding through the entrance of her tight, motherly pussy, driving it between her slick petals and through the soft pink beyond. Kali was used to her husband taking it slow, on the occasions where they did fuck - it had been some time since there was anything rough, and she was treated like spun glass as a result. Yang had no such preconceptions, nor any care to show her such care; she wanted to fuck, and she did so by pumping her hips and rolling her fit belly, and sending her shaft sliding right on through.

"Oh, fuck!" Kali swore properly, her body quaking as the cockhead drove into her slick cunt without a second thought. Her voice was like a whine, low and shaky, her mind struggling to comprehend the sudden entry into her pussy. Yang, however, let out a hum of approval, and shifted her hips. Abs flexed across her flat tummy and her dickhead bounced inside the entrance of her cunt, making the Faunus whine for a second time.

“Oh,” Yang said, simply. “She’s _tight,_ Blake. You didn’t tell me your gorgeous mom wasn’t getting any.”

Blake chuckled, her voice low and throaty. Kali’s cheeks burned at the insinuation, but she had no time to muse on Yang’s bravado - already the fat slab of fuckmeat was pushing forward, driving into the slick embrace of her snatch like an impaling spear. It drove through her folds with sinful ease, the size of her girth easily pushing them aside, and soon an inch was inside of her - and then another, and another, grinding against pink walls that fluttered and spasmed around the massive girlmeat.

Kali gasped shakily, eyes glued to the sight of the wide, beefy cock filling out her lower lips, stretching them out wide and filling her up with dense dick. Her insides clenched powerfully around the fat shaft, embracing each inch that drove through her tightness and wrapping it up in clinging pink flesh. Inch after inch drilled into her body, causing the saliva coating and the dripping cum to squelch as the tightness rubbed against it. 

“Oh, _Dust,_ you’re so _big,_ ” Kali mewled, suppressing an almost feral-like shriek. Her insides clenched around the cock that just didn’t seem to end, with there always being more cock just behind to fill her up. Yang kept pushing, her hips moving firmly, a smug smile on her face as she buried as much of her cock inside on that single forward push. She could have taken it slowly, they both knew that, or pulled back and tried again, but in an awesome display of power she settled for just _pushing._

“I know,” Yang drawled, settling back on her haunches. She was almost kneeling, her hands clasped around Kali’s wide waist, and the further her cock slipped into her pussy the more strength she applied. She almost picked Kali’s lower half up, her ass hanging an inch off the bed as Yang manhandled her like a toy, and all of Kali’s senses tingled with gratification. “And you’re one tight broad, let me tell you. Gosh, haven’t you ever been stretched out before?”

“I - _fuck,_ ” Kali whined, her ears twitching. She gasped with each inch that drove into her silken depths, her eyes watering at the pressure exerted on her insides. It felt so fucking _good,_ and Kali was totally lost because of it - it was exactly what her horny, needy body wanted, and it felt exactly like the kind of dick that had been pounding her daughter into the wall for the last few days. It left her insides rippling with gratification, even as they were remorselessly shifted and stretched out of the way, and it made her core burn with raw desire. 

“She hasn’t,” Blake answered for her, all sly and clever. “Help her out, babe.”

“Gladly,” Yang chuckled, the sound so husky and thick that it, alone, made Kali groan with need. 

Kali’s insides were aching as Yang, frustratingly, started to pull back, extracting inch after inch of wet girl-dick. She hadn’t slammed her entire length inside, and stopped several inches short, and yet even that had proved intense. Now she was shifting back, a smirk on her lips, watching as Kali whined against her. Hips bucked unconsciously, sending her snatch bouncing along the shaft, insides bending and stretching of their own volition as she greedily tried to fuck herself on the cock. The young woman in front of her took it as a sign of approval, and Kali knew her ego would be soaring. 

Abruptly, and with shocking speed, Yang reversed her movements and slammed her fat shaft of cockmeat into her cunt. Kali moaned loudly as the dick quickly pierced through her sodden cunt, inches of cock just pile-drive inside without any visible sign of effort, sending juices squelching out in ropes. The buxom older woman writhed as she was impaled, and was sent quivering as Yang’s stomach flexed and sent the rest of her stiffness driving down, filling up her aching cleft with more cock than she could easily handle.

“You’re so wet,” Yang husked, staring down at her with eager eyes. Her hands clamped down tightly around her waist, making sure that her range of motion was limited and under control. She pulled her up, lifting her hips off the bed just a bit, and the action saw her dickhead slamming into pink walls at an angle that made her insides scream with pleasure. “You’re _dripping._ Did you get all hot and bothered watching me fuck your daughter, _Mrs._ Belladonna?” 

Kali gasped in reply, finding her voice too weak to speak. The hard cock drove down into her steaming depths, the big, fat length spearing her out wide. Hot folds were stretched remorselessly around the dense haft, which sank deeper and deeper with each second. It all but rammed into her deepest points, filling her out further than anyone ever had before, the dickhead probing just a little bit away from her cervix itself - and all Kali could think about was how _good_ it was. 

It was hard, thick, and dense, everything her needy body could have wanted. Her primal, Faunus senses told her _this_ was a proper cock, something suited for reaming out her fertile insides, and _maidens,_ did she want it. Her hips bucked uselessly in the tight grip of Yang’s hands, unable to do little more than bend her elastic walls against the fat rod, grinding and rubbing. Yang chuckled as she held her a little harder, and the display of power made her mind sing with delight. 

Yang pulled back and thrust _again,_ and Kali swore she saw stars. It was intense - a straightforward push that lacked finesse, but made up for it in raw power and force. It rammed into her insides with a full and thorough stroke, making the tunnel pulse and flex frantically around it. They stretched out in accommodation, but only barely; the length too hard and dense to really accept. Insides moulded to the thrusting rod, almost instantly moulding into the shape of the Human’s cock, taking on its imprint.

“There we go,” Yang growled, holding Kali steady. “Been a while since I’ve done an older woman raw like this, you know. It’s -”

“-Hot, Blake finished, crawling up alongside her mother. “So hot.”

_Fuck!_ Kali groaned internally, her shoulders rolling as Yang slammed her cock inside yet again. Her insides took the cock with greedy relish, even though each pump and thrust were practically rearranging them; her tight walls hugged it close, clamping down in a tight lock, but Yang easily pierced through it all. Each time she pulled back she dragged soft, tender flesh with her, the pink hugging each inch of her prick desperately, all for it to be slammed back into place in the very next breathless moment. 

Kali rocked on the bed, her torso flexing as the powerful sensations rolled through her. Her breasts wobbled and shook with each thrust, the raw power behind them making even her oversized chest lift up and rise toward her face before moving in circles over her ribcage. Her hands twisted and tugged at the bedding, unable to find anything satisfying enough to hold on to as Yang just rammed her cock inside - over and over, each thrust hard and firm and oh-so-satisfying, fucking the burning inch that was building inside her womb. 

“So deep,” Kali groaned, her hair bouncing softly around her face. Yang shoved her full of cockmeat with each passing moment, drawing her hips back to expose the titanic length, only to then shove it right back inside. Kali was in awe that, somehow, her insides were able to take the entirety of the bitchbreaker without capitulating - it was massive, and yet she took every last inch as if she were hungry for it. It stopped just short of her womb each time, though, almost infuriatingly; it made her insides clench greedily, demanding that the last little bit turn her cervix into a punching bag.

“And you’re so taking it all,” Yang growled, “like a good little kitten. You’re dripping wet around my cock, practically fucking it yourself… you must want this pretty bad, huh?”

“I - Fuck, Yang, _you’re so hard -_ “

“Fuck,” Blake hissed, cutting off Kali’s words. With a wild and desperate look in her eyes she suddenly rose up, first onto her knees, and then onto her feet, and hastily pulled down her panties - first down one leg, and then the other, highlighting the long and perfectly shapely limbs. “It’s not fair if I just watch, is it?”

“Not at all, babe,” Yang grunted, biting down on her lip. She rammed her cock forward without pause, sliding it free of Kali’s grasping insides before thrusting forward again, impaling her right through. Blake, at the same time, clambered over the bedding, and quickly set herself over her Mother - namely, Kali’s face. The Faunus blinked through teary eyes, her ears twitching, and watched as her daughter’s pelvis straddled her face - and then lowered down.

“Put that mouth to good use, mom,” Blake panted, and covered her face entirety. She all but slammed her own shockingly wet pussy against her lips, and immediately started to buck her hips with quick, shallow movements, indicating just what she wanted Kali to do. It sent sopping lips grinding against her mouth and up toward her nose, spreading her tangy excitement over pale skin. Kali, at first, wasn’t sure what to do, or if she _should_ do it at all - but Blake insistently rubbed her cunt against her lips, and the woman had little choice.

At least, that was what she told herself, but as her tongue slipped out of her mouth amidst her groans of pleasure, she couldn’t deny the sudden swell of satisfaction when she ran it over her dripping cunt lips. Blake purred with approval and shifted her hips, dragging her leaking snatch across Kali’s face, and the older woman’s tongue pushed to accommodate. She wasn’t sure what she was doing, as it had been since her explorative school years since she’d licked pussy, but here, with her daughter straddling her face, she tried to relearn it all.

She swiped the flat of her tongue across glistening folds, dragging it along pink flesh and the nub of her clit with a thorough lick. She dragged her tongue along mechanically, shifting the pink muscle with difficulty; it felt clumsy, because each time Yang slammed her cock into her steaming depths, she groaned loudly and lewdly. It made it difficult to speak, let alone work her tongue properly, but the sensation of her moaning into her daughter’s core made her gasp and shift happily, rubbing down against her face with eager rolls and bucks of her hips.

“Fuck, mom,” Blake sighed, grabbing a fistful of short, black hair, and using it to tug Kali firmly against her cunt. “Oh, right _there -_ ”

Kali’s face burned, but she still dragged her tongue across her daughter’s pussy. She messily licked and slurped at plump, inviting lips, clumsily moving the flat of her tongue against them. She barely even put any thought toward eating out her own daughter, and when Blake messily demanded that she do it harder, she complied. She pushed her tongue into her cunt, all but stabbing in, instinctively following along with YHang’s thrusting cock as she parted the young Faunus’s folds and probed at her inner tunnel.

“She’s getting even tighter!” Yang chuckled, her hands gripping hard enough to leave marks against her smooth skin. “ _Nnnngh -_ fuck, man, she’s squeezing my cock!”

She slammed into her cunt harder and faster, impaling her straight through to her core, but stopping just shy. Yang growled with frustration and lifted her hips like a toy, and frantically shoved them against herself as she rammed her cock nice and deep. Kali groaned into her daughter’s cunt, struggling to lick it when she was left constantly moaning, but Blake was happy to take up the slack. With fingers wrapped around her hair, she roughly jabbed her hips up and down and fucked herself against her mother’s face. Lips and nose were used to stimulate herself, and each eager twitch rode the length of her clumsily-thrusting tongue over and over again.

Suddenly, Blake was lifting off of Kali’s face, her fingers untangling from her hair. The older woman groaned for a brief moment before Blake turned herself around and straddled her again, this time facing toward her busty blonde girlfriend. Covering her face with her sopping slit she eagerly resumed her grinding, and used the new position to grab her girl by the face and smash their lips together. It was the most loving and intimate kiss of the night, but it was entirely lost on Kali, who was too busy slurping away at juice-leaking lips. 

Blake was still kissing Yang as her cunt spasmed and her hips bucked hard, and a sudden cascade of juices ran over Kali’s face. She messily licked on through it, swiping the flat of her tongue, swallowing up her daughter’s release without a second thought. She groaned constantly as Yang thrust into her waiting depths, her body rocking and rolling, her breasts bouncing and toes curling. The combination of sensations turned Kali inside-out, making her feel like she hadn’t felt in years, and she was loving every last bit of it. 

“Blake,” Yang murmured against her lips, “Blake, let me show your mom how we really do it.”

“Fuck, yes,” Blake husked, pulling away. She rubbed her hips down hard, riding her mother’s lashing tongue for a moment longer before flipping off. Kali was left to breathe, the tangy, thick smell gone, and her tongue lapped at the juices lathering her face; but she got no time to rest or breathe just a moment later.

Yang pulled on her hips, and dragged Kali forward across the bed with a fleshy bounce of her breasts. Suddenly, Kali was being flipped end-over-end, her hips brought up and curved inward, while Kali was shifted so that her weight was on her shoulder and upper back. Her pelvis was tilted upward, and her legs were grabbed by strong, firm hands, and pushed toward her shoulders. In just a few scant moments of breathlessness Kali was set down, her legs pushed up onto Yang’s shoulders, and her pelvis set underneath her torso. Her ass ground against her bed, the upper curve serving to brace herself, while the upper sections of fat flesh were left to hang down.

_A mating press,_ Kali understood. _Oh, fuck, she’s got me in a mating press._

Her cock had shifted part of the way out in the brief, but frantic, movements. Yang dragged it even further back, pulling out the throbbing fuckmeat bit by bit, her eyes staring down intently. One hand was planted beside Kali’s head, the muscles stiff, while the other was soon squeezing at a fat, plump breast, squishing it between hard fingers. 

“You are gorgeous,” she husked, her tone low. She flashed perfectly white teeth, and Kali gulped. “An absolute MILF. I’d wanted to get in your pants since I got here, to be honest. I’m _so_ glad my girlfriend knows what I like.”

She rammed her cock down in a single hard push, and all the breath was driven from Kali’s lungs. The mating press had her body turned toward Yang in the most optimal position possible, as was indicated by the name, for _breeding,_ and that meant that every last throbbing inch of her glorious girlcock was now stabbing deep inside. It slammed right up against her womb, now that nothing was in the way to prevent her movements, and the impact sent stars flashing across her eyes. She cried out as best as she could without air, her entire cunt rippling with sensation as her cervix trembled. Her womb shook, and an impossible, needy heat built up inside of her. 

“And fuck, are you hot,” Yang continued, shifting her hips back just far enough to slam her cock right back down to the base. Every last inch was engulfed in warm pussyflesh, surrounding it in a clinging haze of heat that had the blonde groaning from deep in her throat. “If you were my girl, I don’t think a day would go by where I don’t fuck the brains out of you.”

Kali moaned as Yang slammed down, ramming her cocktip against the entrance to her womb. Her fat slab of fuckmeat pierced through her insides in a rush of motion, grinding down every last bit of her insides by dint of girth and shoving all of her out of the way. The cock pistoned down, drilling into her deepest points with _ease,_ using her as a toy. Her head bashed up against her cervix and sent it squishing down, the spongy mass unable to hold up against Yang’s raw power, and it was reduced to little more than a cushion for her to rest against before moving.

“You like that, Kali?” Yang groaned, a smirk on her plump lips. Her eyes flashed with colour, ranging from lilac to blood-red, and Kali’s breath caught in her throat over and over again. She could barely breathe with the air being fucked out of her with each ramming stroke, and all she could do was wheeze. “Like getting fucked on your daughter’s bed by her girlfriend?”

The cock rammed through her velvet depths, sinking down with jackhammer-like movements. Yang was a rush of motion, fucking Kali down in the mating press as if she were born for it. The bed sank and squeak with each hard thrust, and her body bounced against it. Her breasts jiggled and bounced along, with Yang’s hand clamping hard around whichever took her interest at any moment. Her other hand was planted firmly, guiding her body up and down, the muscles stiff and hard. Her belly rolled with motion, undulating with each downward slam of her broad, sexy hips, the muscles as hard as a washboard now that she was working them with all her might.

“ _Fuck,_ ” the blonde growled, sending her cock crashing into inner walls and making Kali groan hoarsely. “You were so - _Nngh -_ reluctant to take me raw, but here you are, _squealing_ for it. It’s just what you wanted, isn’t it? Me to pin you down and fuck you like you’ve never been before?”

The dirty talk only made Kali all the more receptive, her words met with approval by every bit of her. She swore in mewling gasps, her pelvis rocking and rolling as Yang thundered down through wide-stretched lips and impacted against her core with wet, fleshy claps. Her insides distended around the weight of her cock, stretched by the dense dickmeat that used her like a cocksleeve. Juices churned wetly inside the liquid heat of her snatch, and were sent bubbling up around the fat slab with each repetition. 

“Not worried that I’m going to cum inside you, Kali?” Yang asked her roughly, her face descending with each stroke of her hips. They rose and fell in great, crashing arcs, turning flesh red from the friction. “Or do you not care, because you’re feeling too good?” 

“S-so good,” Kali stuttered, her voice failing her as each hammering thrust drove the breath from her lungs. She swore in a tiny voice as the cock plunged down through her wet insides and thundered against her womb, hitting it with the force of a punch and sending her limbs writhing. 

“So you have no problems with me using you like a cum-sponge, Kali?” The blonde punctuated each word with a thrust, as if nailing them down in her mind. The bulbous head of her shaft ground against her innermost barrier as if it was trying to drill right through it, and Kali almost found herself wishing that it would. “Pumping a load of my - _damn -_ c-cum right into your womb?”

Kali wanted to reiterate the warning of risk from earlier, to say that, no, this is _not_ safe, but she couldn’t. She couldn’t do more than groan and squeal as the cock slammed down, reaming her out bit by bit, stretching in a way nothing had before. Muscles pressed down against her as Yang fucked her in the mating press, her big, full tits shaking with each of her powerful thrusts. They swung down, firm and fleshy, pink nipples pointing toward Kali’s sweat-slicked body. She wanted to reach up and grab them, but she was too weak, too wary, her body writhing in bliss. 

“No?” Yang chuckled. Her big, fat balls slammed against Kali’s snatch with just as much force as her cock, creating wet slapping noises. They were big and full, like tennis balls, and some part of her mind was almost craving the seed that was surely swirling inside of them. “What if I fuck a baby into your womb? Fill this flat belly up with another Belladonna?”

She smirked, and cast a glance at Blake. “Would you like that, Blakey? A little sister?”

“Fuck, Yang,” Blake groaned, plunging her fingers into her snatch. She said nothing more, but the approval was clear - and Kali didn’t even feel betrayed by it. It was so damn hot, and all reason fell away as Yang fucked her into the bed like she was whore, pounding down against her over and over in a mindless rhythm that should have been impossible to keep up. 

“You know,” Yang chuckled hoarsely, watching Blake drill her fingers into herself to the sight of her mother getting fucked in a mating press, “I’m starting to wonder if you’re doing this for me, or for yourself.”

“That,” Blake gasped, fingering her sensitive spots, “Would be telling.”

Yang chuckled, Kali groaned, and Blake moaned. 

“I’ve got to say, though,” Blake continued, her voice filled with pleasure and lust, “that watching you fuck my mother into the bed is just as _fucking_ hot as I imagined it would be.”

“B-Blake!” Kali gasped, her breath hiking as she looked over at her daughter. It was almost a thought of betrayal - her daughter, _wanting_ to watch her fucked by her girlfriend; but somehow, the thought was so deliciously hot, instead.

“Fuck a baby into her, Yang,” Blake moaned, plunging her fingers into her sopping slit. “Knock her up nice and good, so I can have a go.”

“A g-go at which of us?”

“My bombshell of a mother, obviously,” the dark-haired teen gasped, fingers thrusting _hard,_ and it was matched by Yang’s downward slam. 

“Blake -” Kali struggled to say, “you c-can’t b-be - _oh, Maidens, you’re so deep -_ ”

“I agree, babe,” Yang was saying, entirely ignoring Kali. “I’m close, and I’ve got - _Nnngh -_ No intention of pulling out of this - _fuck! -_ perfect fucking cunt!”

Impossibly, her speed ramped up in the final few moments of frantic fucking, pile-driving Kali down into the bed with each downward drop of her hips. Each muscle on her body was thrown into stark relief as she moved, popping out of her smooth skin as it was all put to work. Wide hips dropped down, clapping against a flat pelvis and thick thighs, which greedily wrapped around them. Kali’s motherly body knew what she wanted, even if her mind was in a haze. It acted upon it, sending child-bearing hips jabbing up, meeting the descending bitchbreaker as if not realizing the danger it posed.

“Better hope it’s a safe day, Kali,” Yang grunted, her face squeezing tight, “because otherwise, I’m going to make you a mother again - !”

Kali knew she should have pulled back, somehow, tried to talk sense into Yang, or Blake, or - or anything, but she couldn’t. She was loving the feel of the cock hammering into her depths, loved the sensation of those big, fat balls slapping against her juicy ass, and loved the way her insides were churned and shifted around by the big breeding shaft. It was everything her body craved, and so she said nothing at all as she tossed her arms around Yang’s neck, knowing full well that the girl might fuck a bun into her oven in the next moment and not at all caring. 

“Fuck!” Yang groaned, and slammed down one final time. She held herself there as, immediately, her cock spasmed and swelled out, filling Kali out so much more that she was left groaning; and from there, a volcano of cum erupted inside of her spasming snatch.

She could do little more than moan whorishly as cum blasted her depths, shooting out as if under high pressure. The cum erupted into her snatch in rivers of molten seed, far warmer and hotter than it should have been, and yet somehow just perfect. It pumped into pink walls and stretched them out in seconds, gushing through the nooks and crannies in waves of pure silk. It slurped within her clamping tightness, shifting wetly and lewdly, and yet for every pump that was emptied into her cunt, more still was sent spattering into her womb. 

It slammed against the back wall of her womb with enough force to make her eyes roll back, and her insides clench down powerfully. It spattered outward from there, flowing as it tried to fill out the cavernous expanse, with more and more spurting inside by the second. She felt gush after gush of thick, hot baby-batter flow into her womb, filling it up in mere moments - more and more swirling inside until it was full to the very brim. Still more bombarded the spongy expanse of her cervix, which was used as a pillow - and, as her womb was filled up with a thick load of seed, it was forced to flow back down her tunnel in molten rivulets.

It didn’t take Yang long to fill out her snatch with sweltering seed. Kali groaned and shivered as she felt her big, fat balls tense and squeeze against her core, sending cum pumping along the meaty pipe and then spurting it into her fertile depths. Even if it was a safe day, Kali wasn’t sure her body could survive that much jizz. There was a flood of the stuff painting every last pink inch over in white, and every droplet smelled potent to her Faunus senses. It was a virile, impregnating load of baby-batter, and all of it was deposited inside of her without a care in the world. 

“Ah, shit, that’s good,” Yang groaned, shifting her hips. Cum was churned with an obscene series of popping noises, and Kali mewled weakly. Her brain was dizzy, her senses overwhelmed, truly and properly fucked for the first time in far too long. She was shivering with the after-effects of bliss, and she hadn’t even reached her own climax yet.

_Dust,_ she was left thinking, _if Yang is this good…_

“I think I broke your mom, Blake,” she chuckled, extracting her fat cock free of Kali’s tightened depths with a wet slurp and a sudden rush of thick, white seed. It poured over wide-stretched cunt lips in a waterfall, but Kali could tell instantly that it didn’t matter how much escape her - there was more than enough jam-packed inside to seal the deal, if she wasn’t lucky. 

Or if she was, depending on how she looked at it. 

“Let’s see,” Blake purred, desire loaded in her tone. As Kali flopped back out of the mating press, panting with desperation, Blake quickly slid over to her and took her place between her legs. She pushed them aside, spreading apart thick thighs, and lowered her head between them. Kali wasn’t sure what she was expecting, and she was too dazed to even think, and so she was left quivering as Blake’s mouth pressed against her cum-stuffed snatch and started licking.

She groaned without energy as Blake’s tongue slipped through the expanse of rushing cum, using the flat of it to lick out thick globes of molten seed and drag it into her mouth. Kali groaned and shifted weakly as her daughter ate her out, jamming her tongue in deep and pulling out semen by the tongue full. Her face rolled as she hungrily worked at her cunt, her mouth moving and lips mashing, teeth occasionally nipping as she tried to get in deep. Lick after lick, slurp and slurp, she sucked up Yang’s rich, tasty cum, filling out her cheeks with the fruits of her labour while the buxom blonde just watched.

“Just when I thought this couldn’t get any hotter,” she chuckled, roughly palming Kali’s breast. “Mmm… I wonder how much bigger these are going to get once you’re swollen out with my kid,” she asked idly, a smirk on her plump lips. “You’ve got the _perfect_ hips for children, too. Fuck, if you were mine, I’d be pumping kid after kid into you.”

She slapped Kali’s too-flat belly for emphasis, and she groaned. 

Blake pulled back from the crook of her thighs, mouth blasted with white cum, and quickly clambered up the length of her body. She grabbed Kali by the face and tugged her up, and the woman followed along without protest. Bulging cheeks and filled lips were pressed against hers, and her mouth was quickly pried open by firm fingers. Open lips met in a hot kiss, and as Blake’s tongue pushed into her mouth, it was accompanied by a rush of thick, swirling seed, hot and potent. Kali’s eyes almost rolled back as her daughter fed her the cum fetched from her pussy, and shivered against her as they ravenously made out.

Tongues tangled and lips twisted, and even in her weary, well-fucked state, she still made out with her daughter. She panted into her mouth as more and more cum was pushed inside, pushing everything that she had collected into her mother’s damp cavern. Tongues twisted and tangled as Blake swapped spit and cum in equal measure, with wet slurps and liquidy bubbling echoing out the longer it lasted. The kiss was messy and sloppy, with strings of saliva, drool, and cum fleeing their mouths, and with each passing moment Kali was forced to gulp down more and more of the thick, potent baby-batter that she had been fed.

It went down with hard gulps, and fingers fluttered against her neck as if tracing it down. Blake kept their mouths together until long after she’d swallowed down the last drop, as if making sure that she got it all down, and then probed the entire cavern with her tongue to verify it. When she pulled back, Kali was entirely flushed, and her pupils totally dilated - while Blake just looked smug. 

“You filled her up good, Yang,” Blake drawled, tracing her lips with her finger. “I don’t think she’s going to come out without a kid.”

“Jealous, Blakey?”

“If I said I was, what would you do about it?”

Yang pulled Blake against her, hands secure around her hips. “Fill your tight little womb up with cum, of course.”

“Tempting.” Blake’s eyes and ears flicked over to Kali, who panted on her backside. She was still entirely overwhelmed, her lungs heaving for air, and her cunt sore with pleasure, but the ache in her belly was still there. “Did you like your present?”

“So far? It’s great.” Yang grinned. “But there’s still a bit more testing to go, I think.”

Eyes trailed over Kali’s well fucked, sweaty, and curvy body, and she flashed her teeth. “What do you say, Kali? Wanna clean my cock, so I can fuck your daughter against the headboard again?”

Kali was already leaping up, her curves bouncing and limbs trembling, diving for Yang’s cum-coated cock. The ache inside of her was spurring her into motion, filling her with a desire that only had one solution: Yang’s dick, and she couldn’t get enough of it.

Hopefully, she wouldn’t have to. 

* * *

* * *


End file.
